


Resurrect Me

by teselaic



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teselaic/pseuds/teselaic
Summary: She can live without him. She’s done it all of her years before.But when she’s thinks about his silly smile, his corny jokes, and everything that makes him, him...Well, all relationships are the perfect amount of “it’s complicated”, right?Who’s she kidding - very first statement is false - it’s barely been hours and she’s already going after him.Hah, love. What a wonderful thing.- set after s4 finale of Lucifer -





	Resurrect Me

One shot - that’s all it takes. That’s... all she gets. 

She changes her fate, one blinking step at a time, inching ever closer to what calls to her. Who calls to her. 

She knows she should push through without it all, without what makes her whole, but waiting has never been her virtue. And it never will be.

\- 

As Lucifer sits, wary eyes watching the punished, listening to the pounding of hearts, seeing the fear in their eyes, feeling all of the tormented souls...  
he sighs, shifting in his seat. 

After being so accustomed to the humans, the mortals back on Earth, he’s never felt more disgust. Anguish. But what is it for him to decide what’s good and just? What is he to say that he doesn’t deserve this? 

 

Sure, he forgave himself, but does that truly mean that he’s forgiven? All’s past and done? Forgive and forget? 

 

He leans his head back, closing his eyes, hearing the sounds he’s always ran away from. 

 

Everyone begging for forgiveness. 

 

Just... just as he was when he started out in this dump. When he was still weak. Incorrigible as ever, but weak. 

Broken. A fallen angel. 

But he’s learned so much from them... his family, if you will, back on Earth. To be brave. Stand up for what you believe in. Learn to live in the moment and forgive the past. 

 

Faces flash across his memory. 

The hardworking honest officers at the LAPD. The fun flirty regulars at Lux. The onetime witnesses and suspects, never to be seen again. That lovely old lady who always glared at him when he stopped to buy... well. 

Let’s just say she’d always do the sign of the cross when she thought he wasn’t looking. He crinkles a smile to himself, chuckles once.

 

His face then smooths out, a forlorn expression taking over - he’s never going back... he can’t go back. Thanks to the ever Almighty and rebellious demons. He looks down. 

 

A single tear rolls down his cheek. 

 

It’s not weakness, he thinks to himself. It’s just humanity. He rests his head back on his throne, eyes clenched shut. 

 

Something inside him roars. He can feel every fiber of his celestial being tearing at him, his angelic acceptance and his demonic rejection splitting him into two. The heat grows stronger within him, and he cracks. 

Hands grips his throne. Cold runs through his veins. Sweat drips down his head. 

 

Sounds ring in his ears. Those feelings.. oh so familiar... 

Blinding red eyes open and a blazing coldness meets his gaze. He thinks of squinting, but instead, his eyes widen and the lonesome tear is chased away. 

 

She’s here. 

 

His thoughts scramble. Maybe he’s hallucinating... maybe she’ll go away and never come back. 

Oh, come back. 

He stands, hackles raised, adjusting his cuff links nervously. 

Why is she here? Here of all places? Did she have to get a warrant? Did she even need a warrant? 

 

Wait. Wrong lingo.

 

For Hell, anyways. 

 

The light grows brighter, but it doesn’t warm him. The unmistakable figure shadows the undying luminescence. The person shifts their head slightly to the side, questioning. The light dims, slowly dying down, and she steps forth, one step closer to him. 

She’s far away but there’s nothing obscure to him, all is clear - she’s the only thing that fills his mind, captures his attention, holds his gaze, always. 

 

Cold seeps into his bones and he quickly reacts, bursting into character, rapidly shifting into his Devil form - his wings are spread and he eyes her warily as if she betrayed him. Which she did. 

Otherwise she wouldn’t be here. 

 

Scattered growls erupt from the pits all at once, howls and vengeful roars, then silence as he holds up one deafening talon. 

His wings carry him around - he swoops once around his throne - before turning back towards her.

 

Why? How? Deadly traps encircle his thoughts, snapping shut just as he reaches a conclusion, shuttering, snaring his uncertainty. 

 

He tackles her, pinning her to the ground, and echoes the previous growls of Hell. Silence quakes, then resumes, filling the air with burning trepidation. Charged electricity. 

 

“You.” 

Burning eyes meet freezing blue. Harsh thick scales meet delicate soft skin. Anguish meets relief. Death meets life. 

Celestial meets... human. Not an anguished soul, no. But living, breathing, whole mortal. 

 

And he knows, all is forgiven.Vanished is his devil face, his costume, his shtick. 

 

He knows that the previously ‘why?’ and ‘how?’ that swirled around his mind won’t matter to him. He knows that he’s finally complete for the first time in what-seems-like millennia. 

 

Because she’s here. His queen. 

His only love. 

 

And she’s gone to Hell for him, too. 

— 

A shrieking growl rips through the woman and it causes Lucifer, the Devil himself, to shrink back slightly in fear. 

Her hair fans out the rocky ground, and she would’ve laughed at his scared reaction, but it’s hard, still pinned beneath the Devil... Her significant other. And she’s trying very hard not to get distracted because she’s come a long way and truly fed up with distractions. 

 

“I told you I loved you. You don’t just get to run away from that. From me. Not anymore. No excuses.” She kisses him sharply before pulling away to glare at him. 

 

His face is stunned, but his eyes flash at a thousand miles a second. She flips the Devil onto his back, pinning him down. 

“I am not some weak helpless lovesick mortal, but I deserve better than going through all of that again.” A finger touches her cheek, and brown eyes stare back at her. He smiles softly. 

“I never said you were, and you do.” 

She looks to him in stunned confusion and he continues, “So you shouldn’t be here, Chloe.” His eyes harden, and he shifts to stand, then helps her up. 

 

The corner of her mouth quirks up, and she bites back, “No, the last thing I saw was your wings. Not those wings, the other wings. You’re still an angel, Lucifer. No matter how broken you are, how hard you are towards yourself, there’s always good in you. I believe that.” 

 

He sighs exasperatedly, turns around, walking back through the gates, wings tucking back in. 

“Well, you can’t stay here, that’s for sure. It’s not the Bellagio, for God’s sake, Chloe. Barely even a proper drop of alcohol down here. I despise it and that’s saying something; I don’t despise many things.” He scoffs and she breaks a small smile, missing her partner even though it’s scarcely been a week since she’s last saw him. 

“And, oh you’re in for a treat - there’s more! For one, what about Trixie? And two,” He starts off again, agitated and worked up, “Mortals can’t stay anywhere near Hell nor Heaven for too long... unless you want to say bye bye to sweet home sweet home, back up on Earth, Detective.” 

 

Chloe inhales sharply, her face turned towards the floor, eyes shut tight, smile shatters. Her fists clench, trembling. 

 

And for a moment, Lucifer can feel her pain. It’s right there, connecting the both of them, pausing him right in his tracks. A shudder goes through the both of them and he turns sharply towards her. 

“Precisely, Chloe.” 

 

His eyes turn pleading, “Now go, you’re not supposed to be here.” His wings fan out once more and her eyes pin to the ground. 

— 

She’s prepared for this. 

Once she debriefed a couple of times - maybe two or three... or ten - with Maze and Amenadiel, she tried to explain to Trixie where she was going. Avoiding all the necessary details, of course. Like the chance of death and never coming back. She took in a shaky breath. 

Definitely prepared for this. 

Now, her first few doors after she said, “I need to see your King,” was easy. 

Dromos and Squee really were just a bunch of idiots as Lucifer had said just hours ago - if she wanted torture, she would’ve stayed on Earth and picked a criminal off the blacklist. The next few that had lined up after... bearable. The next... well. Tolerable. They figured out her memories hurt more than experiencing the present, that she was ever trapped, filled with regret. But her patience and luck was wearing thin. She knew what would come for the next part. 

She stood by the gates and gathered herself for the next obstacle ahead. 

 

Her father’s death. 

— 

Sweating, she sinks down on her knees. 

The big guns would come up next. Her worst times, when she doubted herself, pushed away everyone, and threw herself into anything and everything, recklessly. 

Not that her father’s death wasn’t bad enough, burying her face in her hands, shuddering. 

 

_“It’s only a matter of time before they see you’re not like the rest, Chloe.”_

 

She grunts and puts her head between her knees, encircling her legs with her arms. She could feel her past anxiety reaching her, clawing from the last and final, heavy doors and she breathes heavily. Her hair sticks to her forehead, wet with exhaustion, fear, and despair. 

 

_“They’ll see the only way to get to you...” Maze offered bitterly, twirling her knives around. “Is through him.”_

__

__

_Amenadiel had put his hand on her shoulder. “You’ll be fine, Chloe. If there’s one thing that he believes in, it’s you.” He smiled reassuringly._

_The last thing she saw after that, was seeing the two walk away, bickering over her family. “I never did like your eldest brother, Zafeyius. He was always such a prick.”_

 

Zafeyius. The last and current demon that she’s arrived to. 

The strongest of them all. The one who knows every little twist and turn, what makes you tick, all of the small details that don’t seem to matter until he points them out. 

His doorstep is cold, she can feel it all even here, and that’s enough to break her. 

 

_“It’ll be worse than all of the previous ones combined,” Amenadiel says and the demon chips in, “I mean, what else did you expect from Hell? Hearts and flowers? Chocolates? A nice romantic trip down memory lane?”_

__

__

_Mazikeen scoffs, “No, this is the last resort. The last of them all.”_

 

But she’s persevered past every other demon and struck fear back even into their souls. 

She stands, straightens her back, peers through the doors and pushes through. 

—

Her heart flutters and her palms turn clammy. She’s on a beach. She can see what’s coming from miles away. 

Lucifer stands with her, facing her, his eyes sympathetic. Pitying her. But his face tells a different story, of lust, something more, love, even. 

The wind blows through strands of her hair, and she sighs, relaxing even though the back of her mind knows she shouldn’t. Her blue eyes gaze back into brown ones which inch closer, his lips briefly touching hers before...

 

Before... nothing. Nothing happens. 

Her stomach sinks and she feels tears slip down, rage builds up alongside hatred... for herself. Her body is motionless and there is no calming breeze. No lingering touch. More tears gather and her emotions run wild. They’re the wind now. Shifting, turning, pulling her in all directions. Breaking her apart. 

She’s still, but a storm churns within her. Destruction. Always left alone when she doesn’t need it. Always did what they thought what is best before even consulting her. Belittled. She stands alone.

She can’t feel. The detective is aware of her emotions, but she can’t feel them. A heavy block of anxiety and doubt crushes her spirits. But she can’t feel it. Her eyes shut, but it’s automatic. More tears roll down her cheek. 

Until they don’t. 

 

And she can breathe - she knows he’s still there. She knows that he’s just trying to figure himself out. 

The Devil turned human. Confusing stuff. 

 

Her mind clears. 

 

The storm brews, but it’s calmer than before. Focused. She opens her eyes, the window to her soul. And, no, those windows aren’t shattered. Her soul isn’t either. 

And she forgives him because she also knows, without a doubt, he loves her. He always did. He looks back in her eyes with certainty and confidence... Prideful. 

— 

 

Her eyes open to tarnishing gold ones that peer at her with curiosity. 

“Now this is good. You are talented, my child.” A shadowy mist consumes the figure and the mouth opens towards a brilliant grin. The teeth however, is rotten, decaying, revolting, colored various shades of dirt, mold, and pus. The glowing eyes stare into her soul. 

And blink. “Perhaps this will tempt you away from what you desire...” He grins wider, darkness consuming the depths of his soul. Zafeyius. 

He shifts, his figure contorting into awful shapes, and the detective can hear the sounds of bones cracking, gruesome wailing, and silence all at once, forming an impeccable figure. 

 

Her mind blanks out completely. Clean slate. It can’t be him. 

The man is overwhelmed by an ashen wall, blood stained, but the glow of fire, the temptation of the light still manages to creep in, taunting all of the spirits of what could’ve been if they just chose something else. Something better. It’s always been there, at the corner of her eye, but now it’s brighter than ever. 

 

She refocuses, twisting her gaze towards him, his figure settled, and faintly, she notices his mouth moving. Repeating something. His expression turns harsh, hostile, and he looms over her. He shouts the words but all she hears is silence. A tingling quietness that leaves a desperate feeling in her gut. 

Her eyes close shut. 

 

That’s when she hears it. A whisper. 

 

Just a faint whisper. If she had breathed, she wouldn’t have heard a thing. “I don’t want you anymore.” The silence takes over again, before the words slam back to her eardrums in waves, growing louder. 

Hands grab at her ankles, her arms, her face, too many hands. They devour her and she’s frozen. She surrenders to their current, the lapse and crash of sound, the tugging at her soul. Her head tips back, eyes lolling in the back of her skull, losing herself to the fight. A cackle then a sigh. 

“No one wants you anymore.” She screams out, a burden lifted off her chest. She doesn’t have to be anything, to anyone. Her body falls, devoid of all strength and motivation. The words roar. 

 

“I don’t need you anymore.” 

And her body fails. Her heart stops. Her brain rests. 

All turns to black. 

 

After all, is life worth living if you’re nothing at all? Is it, exactly. 

 

She feels a glow beneath her heavy eyelids. Her arms are tired, her knees weak, her brain fried. But she manages to pick up the most broken pieces of herself, stand up, and move towards the light. 

The blinding, revitalizing light. 

 

The same light she feels whenever she’s with Trixie, enjoying the sunny park. When she’s out with a purpose, knowing her friends have her back. When she locks eyes with Lucifer, words unspoken, but said in so many other ways. 

 

Her figure straightens and she turns away, her back warmed by the light, facing Zafeyius. Strands of her hair fly away from her face, and she opens her eyes, death, destruction and doom striking back into the golden eyes that once held hers captive. She trips the demon off his feet and tackles him down. 

 

A smile takes over her face, similar to the ones she just saw moments before, in the face staring back at her, leans over the demon, grins victoriously... cunningly. And she growls. “No,” Her blue eyes stab into him, the glow of gold shining out of his eyes, dimming. 

 

“Stay out of my way, child.” She spits out at the demon, his hands raised in cowardice. 

With a final shove, she stands up for the last time and turns towards the light. 

The last words she hears before she steps through is the same as all other destroyed gates before her had whispered and she quirks a smug smile. 

 

“Yes, my Queen.” 

— 

Eyes crinkled shut, her hands are folded in her lap and she sits across Chloe. Huge inhale of motivation. Pause. More pauses. Loud exhale of disappointment. 

 

“So,” 

 

She quips a quick breath and opens her brown eyes, “They told me everything, the procedure, everything.” She shrugs absentmindedly. “Could’ve left out a lot of stuff that I did not need to know, like a lot... but it’s all of it. And I know Lucifer. He’s gonna need you.”

The room is bright and due to her maternity leave, she is no where near her office, but in the confines of her comfy cosy bubble-wrapped home. And other things like a home with an angel and an angel baby and... a demon. Doing what she does best. 

 

Linda smiles exhaustedly, but like a mother hen. Chloe sits in a similar fashion, exhaustedly, but well. Not as optimistically. Nor affectionately. But she feels what the doctor is going through and more. Definitely a lot more. 

 

“You’re doing a great thing here, Chloe. It’s not just saving him from himself, but from his past. Becoming his future. Taking responsibility of his actions is a great thing but when it comes to dooming his own health, that’s another matter entirely. Sure he’s done that for millennia,” Chloe sighs, slumping down, “But he’s changed. And you and I both know that he doesn’t want to be there. At all.” 

 

Tears well into her eyes and she looks up in a watery gaze, interjecting, “But what if he doesn’t want me? Linda, I’m human - he’s a celestial from the beginning of time - hell I’ve had proof of that right in front of me with Eve. What if I’m his one night stand of the century and just another pawn?” Chloe fidgets, her face red and wet. 

A hand is placed on hers. “Look at me and Amenadiel. It’s the same situation. I never thought we’d be blessed to have these wonderful people in our lives and vice versa, be a part of theirs.” Another pause holds a time prisoner. “Oh, it feels so good to actually say ‘blessed’ and not get an offended Lucifer in your face because of it!” She laughs then turns back to Chloe. 

 

“He chose you, sure. But you also chose him. I’ve seen him grow so much - from an egotistical celestial to a great caring human being who knows when to stop himself from harming others, from harming himself.” Linda smiles fondly. 

“He’s become so much more human when he’s with you. Double entendre not intended, but it does serve as good evidence, as you are the detective.” 

“And I’ve also seen you grow. In more ways than you imagined. It’s remarkable, the two of you. He’s brought out the best in you and you in him. That’s what makes you special, Chloe.” 

 

Her hand squeezes Chloe’s and the detective looks up, lips trembling. 

“On one final note, you’re doing this. Which is exactly what he did for you even with the chance of never coming back himself. So ‘are you really his soulmate?’” She says, questionably. 

 

The psychologist grins, “I’d say, without a doubt - it’s a match made in Heaven.” 

 

Chloe can’t help but chuckle along with the mother, her spirits lifted. 

— 

His back is still turned and she looks up, observing. 

Unlike the glowing light, the burning fires that had consumed her moments before, Hell was dark, gloomy and downright depressing. No wonder Lucifer needed to leave. Lux was similar - always dark and mysterious - but the strobe lights and crowded life around him added a bit more flair to everything that Lucifer did. Even his apartment was more extravagant and brilliant rather than the dull rocks that she stood in front of now. 

Her hand reaches for his, interlocking their figures together and she stands by him for a moment, curious. The final door had restored her energy, all of her hope, so much that even her clothes were as good as they had been when she came down her a week before. Her limbs are revitalized, her mind awakened, and she watches his world with innocent blue eyes. 

 

Her thoughts wander aimlessly and she’s content. She feels his heart beat next to her own, a calm lulling. A breeze follows soon after. She looks up at him as he stares at his throne disappointingly. Then he turns his head towards her, his eyes questioning, peering back into her blue abyss. His hands find the her arms and twists her to him. 

“Chloe,” But she interjects - “I know, I have to go back... But I’m not leaving here without you. They’re counting on me and I’m... I’m counting on you.” She pulls him in for another kiss, but his hand stops her, resting a hand on her sternum. His eyes are still locked on her, confused and wary. 

He mouths one word. Just one. 

 

\- 

The night before Chloe left, she took a few more moments with her daughter before it was really crunch time. She’d be protected by Maze, but Chloe took precautionary measures to make sure Dan would take her to school, help her with homework, and just be there for her. Chloe couldn’t do any of that - she wasn’t going to even be there and she barely passed high school bombarded by her prior ‘commitments’ - and she wanted to triple check that her daughter had a better experience than she did. She exhales heavily. 

Seeing the sleeping child brought tears to her eyes. She has hopes that she’ll come back, but if she doesn’t and it doesn’t work... 

She closes her eyes and tilts her head down, tears slipping down her face. She sits on the bed, unmistakable guilt crushing her spirits, doubt invades her mind. Is this really the best thing to do? For not only him, but for her as well? 

She had her pros, she had her cons... then with a subtle talk with Ella and Dan, she realized. It may be foolish and naive to pack up and chase him but she’s had enough with avoiding difficult situations. 

What Amenadiel and Maze said only confirmed her truths later - the world will never be good if he doesn’t believe in himself. And if the first sinner can never forgive himself when others have forgiven him, give him a second chance, who’s to say it won’t happen again? That no one will change and resort back to the person they thought they were? 

And that last thought that always snuck into her mind whenever she wasn’t aware - he’s done it for her, so early on before both of them knew their true feelings. The psychologist really knows how to hit her right in the gut. After all, isn’t it just another favor to pay back?

She straightens up, wipes her face with her hands, and takes a final glance back at Trixie. With a final relieving sigh, she smiles to herself, kisses Trixie and stands, her thoughts cleansed, her spirits lifted. 

\- 

“Wings. You’ve... you...”

Then Lucifer stops again and goes back to looking at her in bewilderment. Chloe states back in shock and she stands still while he admires them. They’re similar to his - pure white, glowing. 

 

He smiles at her after a while, regaining his facial expressions. “Newborn angels don’t usually have control nor always know when it happens, so it’s not your fault for your lack of attention, Detective. Not like last time at least.” He grins, chuckling. 

“Ah,” He gasps, astounded and amazed, “And that’s how you were able to pass through the Labyrinth. It’s been a millennia since anyone has even tried and they always end up the same way - dead. At least.. slightly more than they were before? I don’t know, it was a bit lawless then.”

She blinks, still in shock and he continues, “Wait, another thing - When angels do come down here, there’s usually a rebellion of demons.” A pause as he cocks his head towards the gates. Her wings flit once in anxiety. 

 

“It’ll take a while.” 

 

But nothing is heard and she knows why, breaking her composure. “Wait, they called me queen, would that have anything to do with this?” 

“I thought it was merely an endearment, a sign of respect, but could they really mean...?” 

 

He nods, humming in affirmation. “They’ve been waiting.” 

 

“And I’m done waiting,” Her hand slips away from his, and she turns away to walk back, “But if everyone can forgive themselves in one point in their lives or another, there has to be a way that the Devil too, can forgive himself.” 

 

“So I’m never done waiting for you, Lucifer, because I believe you can change, and I know that you want to let go. Let go of your burdens, your doubts and fears. I’m right here, your ‘here and now’.” She extends a hand, but her back towards him and she faces forward towards the light. Towards home. 

His thoughts are conflicted, his ego bruised after seeing all of the order she brought to his destruction, all of the love she brought to the lonely, all of herself - a mere mortal - sacrificed for belief in what is right and just, when all he can do is... gape. 

But he firmly places his hand into hers, interlocking their fingers. 

 

“Then take me home, Detective.” 

 

Her head turns to look at him and smiles. Hell’s got a king and a queen and no demon, nor power from fate can ever separate them. Oh, there’s no chance in Hell that demons will run lose on Earth again. 

 

Not with them around, anyways.


End file.
